


You can have your cake & eat it too.

by moonythejedi394



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Felching, Food, Gift Fic, Jock Straps, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, POV Sam Wilson, Rimming, Sappy Ending, Short & Sweet, Spanking, Switching, Teasing, Top Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonythejedi394/pseuds/moonythejedi394
Summary: When Sam meets Captain America, he can't help but check out his ass. It's a very bubbly ass. Immediately, he texts his husband to share the excitement of meeting a celebrity. And then Riley wants to know if Sam thinks Captain America's ass is fatter than his.As a matter of personal opinion and for the preservation of his marriage, Sam believes that Riley's ass is, in fact, fatter than Captain America's.
Relationships: Riley/Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Marvel Fans 4 BLM 2020





	You can have your cake & eat it too.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalika999 (kalika_999)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



> _this fic is to thank Kalika for their very generous donation to BLM Seattle-King County, NAACP. they asked for fluffy sam/riley and i did my absolute very best to provide._
> 
> _this was beta'd by[jasmine](https://twitter.com/dot_astralis) and checked for sensitivity by [miss jc](https://twitter.com/_jcsugar). thank you so much!_

#  **__ **

#  **_You can have your cake & eat it too._ **

  
  


Sam watched Captain America get into the car with a bit of shock. He shook his head, a bemused smile curling his lip. 

“Damn,” he whispered. “What’chu doin’ out here with all that cake, Cap?”

Sam walked off, taking his phone out as he headed home. Riley would be awake by then and Sam was too starstruck to keep it quiet. Plus, he needed to know what Riley wanted for breakfast.

_To Riley Wilson: Breakfast from Simone’s? Also guess who I just met_

Sam got to the cafe before Riley responded. His order was the same as usual; black Americano, an everything bagel with lox and onions, no capers. Sam figured that as much, but he liked the confirmation.

_Riley Wilson: Who was it? The president?_

Sam smiled to himself, getting in line and texting back.

_To Riley Wilson: The Captain America. He ran laps around me. Boy needs a sports bra._

Sam went through the line and got their coffees and breakfast. Simone’s was faster than Riley, so he was walking out when Riley texted him back.

_Riley Wilson: Are you saying you checked out Captain America’s tits_

Sam chuckled, raising his eyebrows. “Damn straight,” he murmured as he typed. 

_To Riley Wilson: Tits and ass, sweetheart_

He glanced up to check his surroundings as he left the cafe, then his phone buzzed in his hand as he started walking.

_Riley Wilson: Is it cheating if you check out another man’s bod?_

Sam rolled his eyes.

_To Riley Wilson: I put Captain America on my list in 2012 honey you can’t prosecute me for looking_

Sam crossed the street. He yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, then put his phone away and took his coffee cup out of the carrier to take a drink. His phone buzzed twice and Sam put the coffee back, then took his phone out again at a crosswalk while waiting for the light to change. He unlocked his phone and choked on his coffee.

Riley had sent a picture of him bending over the bed, phone pointed at the mirror behind him over his shoulder, with his legs slightly spread to show the bulge of his jockstrap pouch. His ass was beautifully on display, cheeks artfully parted just enough not to show his hole, a gentle highlight touching the dimples of his back just above the waistband, delicate hair just visible from the glow they reflected. 

Sam pressed the phone to his chest and looked around guiltily to make sure no one else was looking. He blew out his breath and peeked back at his phone.

_Riley Wilson: Is Captain America’s ass fatter than mine?_

Sam exhaled again. He rubbed between his eyebrows with a knuckle, then sent a mind-blown emoji to Riley before walking again. He put the phone back in his pocket and told himself sternly that he would not think about Riley’s ass on the fifteen-minute walk back, he would think strictly of his nana’s chili recipe.

His phone buzzed several more times. Sam resolutely ignored it. He walked very quickly.

He arrived back at their house a bit out of breath. Sam let himself in, rushed into the kitchen to drop off breakfast, then checked his phone again. Riley had sent 3 more X-rated selfies, one even teasing some dong neck. Sam made an appreciative face and left the phone on the counter before turning towards the master bedroom in the back.

Sam walked steadily. He knocked before walking in. Riley was sprawled on the bed, legs up, jockstrap in place, and scrolling on his phone. Riley looked up and raised his eyebrows.

“Your ass is definitely finer than Captain America’s,” Sam declared. “And I wanna bite it.”

Riley sat up and gave Sam a falsely cross look. “You’re telling me the truth?” he asked suspiciously. “On a scale of one to ten, how fine is Cap’s ass compared to mine?”

“Yours being the ten?” Sam asked, climbing onto the bed.

“Let’s say mine is the five,” Riley countered. “What’s the difference? Is Cap also a five? Is he a four? A ten?”

“I haven’t seen Cap’s bare ass, sweetheart, I can’t make that comparison,” Sam said as he got close enough to kiss him.

Riley huffed and pushed Sam back. “You’re covering,” he claimed. “Get off, I’m not going ass up for someone who thinks my ass is less than Captain America’s genetically modified butt.”

“Riley!” Sam gasped.

“You can leave me for Cap, it’s fine,” Riley added, getting off the bed. “I’ll find a way to survive.”

Sam gawked for a second as Riley walked around the bed, then he lunged, grabbed Riley around the waist, and tackled him back to the bed. Riley laughed as Sam clambered on top of him and Sam pressed their foreheads together with a fake scowl while Riley tried not to smile.

“Imma hafta spank your bratty ass for even _insinuating_ that I’d give you up for anybody,” Sam scolds. “So you best turn over like I’m ya daddy and lemme lay my hand on your fat ass.”

“Ooh, daddy,” Riley repeated appreciatively. “That’s new. Should I go on my hands and knees and pout and cry for daddy?”

“Well, you try it an’ we’ll see what happens,” Sam told him. “Get up, brat, I ain’t kiddin’.”

Riley laughed and they clambered around. Riley laid over Sam’s lap, chest supported by a pillow, and wriggled his dick into Sam’s thigh; his ass cheeks jiggled. Sam pinched his butt and Riley hissed, then shot him a disapproving look.

“Rude,” Riley scolded.

“I am gonna spank you,” Sam insisted. “A pinch ain’t gonna hurt that bad.”

Riley rolled his eyes. Sam gave him a dirty look and gave his ass a firm smack.

“Ah, shit!” Riley gasped, jerking forward. “Goddammit, Sam!”

“I said I would spank you!” Sam insisted.

“I didn’t _believe_ you,” Riley grumbled, but didn’t get up. “Damn, Daddy.”

Riley rolled his hips. Sam’s dick started fattening up in his sweats, and he wasn’t sure if hearing Riley groan out _Daddy_ had anything to do with it.

“Imma swat you five times,” Sam said firmly. “Then I’m gonna mount your ass and make you scream my name ‘til your voice gone, hear?”

Riley snorted. 

“Ten times!” Sam added.

“Sure, Daddy,” Riley countered.

Ah, shit. Sam’s dick and hindbrain were definitely interested in that.

Sam licked his lips and gave Riley’s ass another smack. They didn’t do spanking a lot, usually just light, so he didn’t hit hard. Riley groaned and rubbed his hips into Sam’s thigh, his dick getting hard. Sam spanked him again, then reached over and grabbed his hair to hold him. Riley moaned again, his thighs opening up. Sam spanked him twice more in quick succession, then grabbed his ass and squeezed it.

“C’mon, Daddy,” Riley dared him.

“Jesus Christ,” Sam muttered, “I’m gonna fuck you through the goddamn bed.”

Riley laughed. Sam laid the last five spanks in fast, not that hard, but left Riley’s ass pink when he was done. He grabbed and squeezed it, leaving a handprint for a moment, and then he pushed Riley off his lap and climbed over him. 

“My ass is better than Captain America,” Riley said in a satisfied tone.

Sam pressed his hard dick into Riley’s ass. “Damn straight, sugar,” he promised. “Ass up, c’mon.”

Riley laughed. He pulled his knees back, lifting up, as Sam shoved his sweats and shorts down. 

“Where’s the lube, Sammy,” Riley teased. “You’re not stickin’ it in me dry.”

Sam cursed and scrambled off the bed, dick hanging in the open. He dug around in the nearest nightstand, then yanked a bottle of lube out triumphantly. He kicked off his clothes, then tossed the bottle onto the bed and yanked his sweatshirt and t-shirt off. He climbed back onto the bed and straddled Riley’s thighs, grinding his cock against the crease of his ass.

“Wan’ me to call you Daddy still?” Riley asked in a lazy chuckle.

“Fuck yeah,” Sam said, a little out of breath.

Riley grinned against his pillow. Sam drizzled lube onto his hand, then pulled Riley’s ass apart and started rubbing circles over his hole. Riley started rolling his hips slowly, sighing when Sam slipped a finger into him.

“Fuckin’ tight,” Sam muttered. “Gonna gape you today, Ri.”

Riley just laughed. Sam very seriously fucked his middle finger in and out of Riley’s hole, working him open carefully. He’d fucked Riley just last night and he wasn’t all that tight, especially since Sam had bottomed the last few times they’d done anal. Sam got two fingers into him a minute later, groaning as he turned his wrist into it.

“Shit, hurry up,” Riley groaned.

“You got somewhere else to be?” Sam countered.

“No, I just want your dick in me,” Riley complained. “God, you’re so fucking slow at this.”

Riley squirmed out from under Sam, pushing him over, and climbed onto his stomach instead. Sam sat back, perfectly content, and tucked his hands under his head as Riley poured lube onto his fingers and reached back. Riley leaned a hand on the bed, eyes fixed on Sam’s as he slid his fingers into himself.

“Efficient little brat,” Sam said fondly.

“You’re worse when you bottom,” Riley countered with a grin.

“Fuck off,” Sam laughed, “I am not.”

“Ooh, Ri-Ri, faster!” Riley mocked in a high-pitched voice. “Deeper, Riley, deeeeeeper –”

Sam surged up and flipped them over again. Riley ended up on his back with a laugh and Sam bit under his jaw.

“I’ll give you a hickey,” he threatened. “Be nice to daddy.”

“Ooh, damn,” Riley said with a smirk. “I’ll be nice to daddy if daddy is nice to me.”

Sam just kissed him. He pushed two fingers into Riley’s hole, mouth slanted on Riley’s. He kissed him hard, then broke their lips apart and started kissing down his neck. Riley tilted his chin up, a knee lifting against Sam’s hips. Sam bit gently at his collarbone, then again at his left pec, making Riley groan, then shifted down and mouthed at the cotton covering Riley’s dick. Riley groaned louder, hips pushing into Sam’s face.

“Daddy’s gonna suck you off, Ri,” Sam warned in a throaty voice. 

“Wanna come with you in me,” Riley complained.

Sam bit at Riley’s hip with a grin. “Nobody said you couldn’t,” he promised.

“Oh, Jesus,” Riley groaned.

Sam put his forearm over Riley’s hip and held him down, then pulled his underwear down with his teeth. Riley’s dick sprang up, leaking and flushed red, and Sam wasted no time in putting his mouth on it while probing around for his prostate with his free hand. Riley groaned. His hands grabbed Sam’s head, fingers scrabbling despite Sam’s hair being too short to grip. Sam bobbed his head, twisting his right hand as he pumped three fingers in and out of Riley; he pressed on Riley’s taint with his thumb. 

“Fuck, you’re killing me,” Riley growled.

Sam popped off with a loud, wet noise and grinned up at him, then winked. “I gotta find a way to cash in on that insurance policy,” he teased.

“Ah, fuck you,” Riley groaned, his hips jerking up. 

“I’m fucking you,” Sam murmured, kissing his dick. “Think you can manage two orgasms? Three?”

“Three,” Riley panted. “Fuck, wait, what time is it?”

Sam lifted up, shifting his hands to stroke Riley and finger-fuck him, and checked the clock on their headboard.

“Almost nine,” he said. “I’m not working until two, you?”

“Twelve,” Riley answered. “Gimme two.”

Sam leaned up and smacked a kiss to Riley’s mouth. “Two,” he agreed, standing up on his knees. “I’mma fuck one outta ya then eat your ass for the second, deal?”

“Please felch me,” Riley groaned, “god, I love it when you do that.”

Sam kissed him again as he lubed up his dick. Riley whimpered prettily for a moment as Sam pressed into him, his eyelids fluttering and his mouth hanging open. 

“Fucking love you,” Sam murmured against Riley’s mouth. “Captain America can fuck a cactus, I love you.”

Riley snorted. “That’s colorful,” he said. “I love you, too, Sammy. Now hurry up and fuck me.”

Sam gave him another fast, hard kiss. “Ask Daddy nicely,” he said breathily, grinding his cock into Riley.

“Daddy,” Riley said with a purr, “fuck me hard.”

“Fuck yeah,” Sam panted.

He didn’t spend much more time teasing; Sam alternated punching his hips and grinding them, mindful of the time and the fact that he wanted Riley to come twice. Riley groaned and swore, filth spilling from his mouth in a running commentary, and every fucking time he said _Daddy_ in that gravelly, fucked-out voice of his, Sam’s dick got just a little bit harder.

“Close,” Sam panted, forehead pressed to Riley’s.

“Yeah, Daddy, me, too,” Riley groaned. “Touch me, Sammy, touch my dick, c’mon –”  
  


Sam wrapped a hand around Riley’s cock and started pumping it. Riley’s eyes rolled back in his head as he shouted, legs and core tensing, then he came under Sam. Sam squeezed his dick and followed in seconds, finishing with a rough groan.

“Jesus,” Riley whispered.

Sam, though shaky and tired, pulled out and kept squeezing Riley’s dick. He sat back on his heels and licked his lips as Riley’s ass started to relax and cum dripped out of him. His chest was splattered with his own finish, but Sam’s was dripping onto the bed. Riley exhaled hard, licking his lips. Sam slowly began stroking Riley’s dick again.

Riley winced at the overstimulation, but Sam didn’t stop.

“On your side,” he demanded, “knee up.”

Riley grumbled and twisted over, propping a foot on the bed. Sam kissed his knee, paused to leave a hickey on his thigh, then spread his asscheeks and slurped up his jizz leaking out of Riley. Riley moaned again, a little higher-pitched this time, and Sam gave his balls a kiss and a squeeze before stroking his dick again. 

“Fuck,” Riley mumbled, “‘s too quick, too soon –”

“C’mon, Daddy wants t’a see you come again,” Sam insisted. 

“Jesus,” Riley moaned.

Sam buried his face in Riley’s ass, jabbing his tongue all the way into him. Riley shouted again, thighs tensing up, and Sam put a hand on the inside of his thigh to keep him still. He squeezed his dick again, stroking up and down and paying special attention to the head and slit. Riley squirmed, circling his hips, and Sam bit down on the inside of his thigh before sucking on his rim again. Riley cursed loudly.

“Daddy’s gonna make you blow again,” Sam promised.

“Fuck, gonna hafta wash the sheets,” Riley mumbled.

“Fuck the sheets,” Sam said with glee, squeezing Riley’s dick. “We got a washer/dryer in the house.”

Riley threw his head back, cursing again. Sam scraped his teeth over Riley’s hot, puffy rim, then closed his mouth on it and sucked again. He sped up his hand on Riley’s cock, alternated slurping and fucking his tongue into him, and used his other hand to squeeze Riley’s balls. 

“Fffuck!” Riley shouted, coming again.

Sam shifted his mouth up and quickly swallowed the head of Riley’s dick as he orgasmed while plunging his fingers back into his hole. Riley shouted louder, hips thrusting up into Sam’s mouth. Sam suckled him dry until Riley hissed in pain, then finally sat up and wiped his mouth.

“Jesus,” Riley muttered, eyes heavy. “C’mere, Daddy.”

“Hold on,” Sam said, grabbing an edge of the sheet. 

He wiped them both down so they wouldn’t be sticky, then collapsed next to Riley. Riley opened his arms and Sam pressed into them, happily taking the little spoon position. Riley kissed the back of his neck and squeezed him.

“Captain America’s ass is definitely a 4 compared to yours,” Sam mumbled. 

“Take a nap,” Riley replied tiredly.

Sam picked up his phone and set an alarm for 60 minutes later. Their coffees and bagels could be warmed up. Riley hooked his leg over Sam’s hip and settled against his neck.

“I’d fuck Captain America, too,” Riley said unexpectedly. “Top or bottom. Don’t blame you. Man’s got great tits.”

Sam nodded, yawning. Sex tired him out, nobody would blame him. “I’m happy monogamous,” he said, squeezing Riley’s left hand.

Riley kissed the back of his neck. “Lemme dream about a threesome where you and Captain America spitroast me,” he said. “Or you an’ me spitroast him. Or me and him spitroast you. Not sure. Figure out the details when it comes along.”

Sam snorted. “Sure, honey,” he said.

Riley began snoring. Sam drifted off with him.

The alarm woke them just after eleven. Riley grumbled as Sam forced him out of bed, but headed off to get ready for work. Sam stripped the sheets, tossing them in the laundry, then replaced them. Riley came out of the bathroom with his hair sticking up and his toothbrush in his mouth, going into the closet. Sam sat down on the bed and started a game on his phone.

“‘Ou ‘ee m’a ‘erk die?” Riley said around his toothbrush.

“Work tie?” Sam repeated with a laugh. “With the rest of your ties. Unless you got ‘em all dirty.”

Riley cursed around the toothbrush. He went back into the bathroom, coming out a minute later with his hair combed down and slightly damp. He dug out a tie from the laundry, sniffed it, then tossed it onto the bed. Sam watched him get dressed, then got up to help him with the tie.

Riley yawned again while Sam was fixing his tie. Sam pulled him in by it for a kiss, then wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. Riley nuzzled into his neck, letting out a content sigh. Sam squeezed him a second time.

“We should do dinner,” Sam decided. “That nice French place. Dress up for the occasion, too. How’s that?”

“I like seeing you in a suit,” Riley mumbled. “God knows you don’t wear them often enough.”

“I wore one for the wedding,” Sam countered.

“I had to twist your arm,” Riley said lazily. “We should go to a bar and get junk food and sangria.”

“Sounds perfect,” Sam agreed with a smile.

Riley leaned back and gave Sam a kiss, cupping his face. “Okay,” he mumbled. “I’m off at six, I’ll call you when I finish.”

“Alright, love you,” Sam said, quickly pecking his lips again. “Drive safe.”

Riley headed off. Sam started the laundry, did a few small chores around the house, then left for work, as well. 

#  **_*_ **

Sam met Riley at the door with flowers. Riley looked down at the bundle of sunflowers and baby’s breath and grinned.

“Damn, Sammy,” he said, taking the bouquet, “did I forget our anniversary or something?”

“Nah,” Sam replied with a grin. “I just like spoiling you.”

Riley rolled his eyes. “Put them in water for me while I change, alright? I’m driving, by the way.”

“Nah, Daddy’s driving,” Sam countered firmly, swatting Riley’s ass as he passed. “Nice cake!”

Riley rolled his eyes but smiled. He headed down the hallway to their bedroom. 

Sam took the flowers to the kitchen and put them in water, adding the food packet from the store. He paused to check his appearance in the hallway mirror, making sure there was nothing in his teeth, then scrolled on his phone while waiting for Riley to exit the bedroom.

A minute later, Riley joined him. Sam lifted his chin and Riley gave his cheek a smacking kiss, then put an arm around his waist and they started walking. Riley left the house first and Sam followed, turning back to lock up. Riley put his arm back around Sam, hand tucking into his back pocket, as they headed out.

“What if we walk?” Riley suggested. “It’s real nice tonight.”

“I can live with that,” Sam agreed. “You gonna rub my feet later, though?”

“Your feet don’t need rubbing,” Riley countered. “You’ve got a cushy desk job. If anything, it’s your back that needs rubbing.”

“I’ll take that,” Sam replied with a grin.

It was a really nice evening. Sam kept his arm hung around Riley’s waist, Riley’s hand in his back pocket. They walked to a local tavern and got a small booth in the back, close enough to the bar and the TVs. Sam got a burger, Riley ate fish and chips, they each had a couple of beers. There’s a soccer game on and Riley watched it, but Sam just watched him.

Sam hooked a finger in Riley’s collar, pulling him close. Riley dragged his eyes away from the game to meet his gaze.

“You’re adorable,” Sam said.

Riley snorted. “You’re a sap,” he answered, patting Sam’s cheek. “Quiet, I’m watching the game.”

Sam laughed. He leaned back in the booth and held his arm out. Riley sat back and tucked into his side, too.

“You know what I love?” Sam said into Riley’s hair.

“Hmm,” Riley responded.

“I love sitting here, in public, with my arm around you and us in a bar, watching a game,” Sam said. “We’re just here, gay in public, and we're completely allowed to do it.”

“Sap,” Riley repeated with a smile.

Sam tucked his nose into Riley’s hair. “I love you, Ri-Ri,” he murmured. 

“Love you, too,” Riley said happily, squeezing Sam’s leg.

They sat a while longer, finished their beers. Riley got a bit tipsy, which Sam found adorable. The game ended and Riley’s team won. He cheered and went around the bar with his fellow fans, celebrating the win. Sam watched them celebrate and smiled. 

Riley came back to him after a few minutes, collapsed into his arms, and g ave him a big kiss on the cheek. Sam scooped him up, kissed his forehead, and hugged him. 

“Ready to go home?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Riley s.aid “You gonna eat out again, Daddy?”

Sam grinned. “Oh, hell yeah,” he laughed. “C’mon, Ri, let’s get going.”

Riley held onto Sam with his balance a little affected. Sam covered their tab while Riley checked his phone. 

“Do you wanna get a taxi home?” Sam asked as they walked out.

“Nah,” Riley said. “I’m not that tipsy.”

Sam kept an arm wrapped around him, however. Riley had a few missteps, but leaned on Sam for the most part.

It was dark out by then, with city lights and car headlights. It’s chilly out, but not cold enough to disturb them. Riley recounted the epic moments of the soccer game and Sam listened indulgingly.

They got home. Sam unlocked the front door and walked Riley in. Riley flopped down on the couch immediately, yawning and stretching out. Sam sat down on the edge and slid a hand over Riley’s stomach, pushing under his shirt.

“I thought we were gonna go for another round,” he said teasingly. “Didn’t you ask about getting your ass ate again?”

“Oh yeah,” Riley said, sitting up with a grin. “Back to bed, Daddy.”

Sam chuckled. Riley staggered a bit and Sam put an arm around him to keep him upright.

“How about we get a shower?” Sam suggested. “Then Daddy can lay you out on the bed and take good care of you, sweetheart.”

“Oh, that sounds fantastic,” Riley sighed. “Wash my hair, please.”

Sam snorted. “Pillow princess,” he accused, steering him towards their bathroom.

Riley laughed. “Like you’re not any better when you bottom,” he says.

“Nonsense,” Sam insisted. “Get your pretty ass naked and in the shower.”

Riley just laughed again. 

They undress; Riley was still a little off-balance, but Sam liked that he had to lean on him. They got into the shower, the water turned as hot as they could stand. Riley melted under Sam’s hands as he washed his hair. It was curling around his ears, much past military regulation. 

“You need a haircut,” Sam teased.

“I’m thinking about growing it long,” Riley countered. “So you can tug on it better.”

“There’s an idea,” Sam agreed. “You gonna let me braid it an’ take care’a it?”

“Sure,” Riley mumbled, sliding closer to Sam.

Sam pulled him into a long kiss. They lingered under the hot water for a while longer. Sam cupped their cocks in one hand and stroked them both slowly. Riley shivered under his touch, nose pressed against his. 

“Wanna come here?” Sam asked against Riley’s mouth. “Have another one in bed?”

“Nah,” Riley mumbled, “too tired. Gonna have to work me up to it, Daddy.”

“Daddy likes that plan,” Sam said, kissing Riley’s jaw. “How’s about you let me come in your ass one more time then I’ll work you up to that orgasm with my mouth, huh?”

“I like that plan,” Riley replied, yawning. “We done in here?”

“Sure, honey,” Sam said with a smile.

Sam got Riley out of the shower, taking pleasure in how soft and sleepy he was. Sam dried him off. Sam combed his hair. They brushed their teeth together, washed their faces, and moisturized. Riley yawned again.

“C’mere, Ri-Ri,” Sam said, pulling Riley into his arms. “Let’s get in bed.”

“So romantic, Sammy,” Riley teased. 

Sam pushed Riley onto the bed. “Ass up, sweetheart,” he said, grabbing the base of his cock. 

Riley propped himself up on a pillow, practically purring. Sam wrapped around him, kissing his back and squeezing his ass. Riley pushed back into him with a grin.

“Daddy’s so hungry for this ass,” Sam purred. “God, it’s so pretty, Ri, such a fuckin’ handful. I love you so much, Ri-Ri.”

“Love you, too,” Riley answered, twisting around for a kiss.

Sam ground his cock into Riley’s ass while they kiss. Riley reached under himself and touched his dick; Sam put his hand beneath Riley as well and joined his hand with Riley’s stroking his dick. 

“Pretty boy,” Sam mumbled into Riley’s mouth. “You make Daddy’s dick so hard, Ri.”

“Put your money where your mouth is, Daddy,” Riley countered.

“I’mma put my cock where my mouth was,” Sam chuckled. “Gonna give you my big fat cock, gonna ruin your cute little hole here then slurp it all out.”

“Fuck, hurry up,” Riley groaned, “c’mon, Daddy, do it!”

“Yeah, honey,” Sam said, grabbing lube off their headboard. “Such a pretty hole, god –”

Riley groaned, hand moving quicker on his dick. Sam pumped lube onto his fingers, then put two in Riley’s hole and fingerfucked him quickly. 

“Fuck,” Riley gasped, “oh, fuck, Sammy, god, lemme come now, eat me out in the morning –”

“Nuh-uh,” Sam insisted, “gonna fuck this pretty ass an’ come in it, _then_ you can come while I’m eatin’ it again.”

“God, you’re insufferable!” Riley groaned.

“Don’t make Daddy spank you again,” Sam scolded, twisting his fingers in Riley’s hole again.

Riley moaned a little. Sam bent over his back and kissed along his spine, selfishly leaving a hickey near his shoulder blade. Riley groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut, and Sam reached under him to grab his hand and pulled it away from his cock.

“Oh, asshole!” Riley groaned.

“Daddy’s in charge,” Sam insisted with a little song in his voice. “When you’re topping, you can set the rules, but Daddy’s settin’ the rules righ’ now an’ you’re gonna hafta be a good boy and listen, Ri-Ri.”

“Asshole,” Riley repeated weakly, hands grabbing the pillow he’s leaning on. “Hurry up and get your cock in me, then!”

“What’s the magic word?” Sam teased, sliding another finger into Riley’s hole while also avoiding his prostate. “C’mon, tell me what I wanna hear.”

“Fuck,” Riley exhaled. “Fuck, please? Daddy, please, fuck me?”

Sam grinned, then bit into Riley’s shoulder. “Fuck yeah,” he promised with a growl.

Sam pulled his fingers free, then pumped more lube into his palm and slicked his cock up. Riley groaned as Sam pushed into him, his face screwed up in beautiful pleasure; Sam fucking loved him. 

“God, you’re so fucking good,” Sam promiseed. “Ass is so fuckin’ sweet, honey, so good on Daddy’s cock, god, I love it, I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Riley answered, smiling up at him. “Kiss me?”  
  


Sam leaned over him and kissed the side of his mouth. He rolled his hips, sinking into Riley slowly; it was hard not to just start pounding into him, he was perfectly warm and tight and wet.

“Love you so much,” Sam said against the corner of Riley’s mouth. 

“Love you,” Riley repeated. “C’mon, gimme your cum.”

Sam’s brain shorted out a bit. He groaned, set his hands on Riley’s hips, and started fucking him hard. Riley moaned, eyes rolling back, and he was so fucking beautiful. 

“God, Daddy,” Riley groaned.

Sam bit Riley’s shoulder again, just taken by how fucking good Riley’s ass is, his voice, how blissful he looks. 

“Fuck,” Sam gasped, “fuck, Ri, Daddy’s close –”

“Yeah, c’mon,” Riley goaded him, “give it to me –”

Sam came with a groan, snapping his hips one last time. Riley let out a long, delighted noise, and Sam screwed up his face as he ground his hips into Riley for the last moment, not yet ready to pull out. Riley’s hole spasmed around him, quickly overstimulating Sam.

“Fuck,” Sam groaned as he pulls back.

Riley went lax with a sigh. Sam pulled out slowly, groaning as he watched his cum stretch from Riley’s hole and the tip of his dick. 

“Jesus, that’s so pretty,” Sam whispered.

“Feel like I came, too,” Riley mumbled.

Sam grinned. He bent over Riley and kissed his neck, slowly and sweetly, as his cock softened against Riley’s ass.

“I think you can eat me out in the morning,” Riley said, yawning. “I’m beat.”

“Sure, Ri?” Sam asked, nibbling at Riley’s ear. “Can I plug you up so Daddy’s cum don’t go nowhere?”

Riley snorted and nodded. He moved the pillows and laid flat while Sam got a plug out of the drawer. He didn’t remember who used it last, so stepped into the bathroom to wash it. When he came back, Riley was snoring. Sam smiled, pausing in the doorway to the bathroom to look at him. 

Sam climbed onto the bed, over Riley. He kissed the back of Riley’s neck gently, then put the plug back and just wiped excess lube and cum from between Riley’s legs. He left Riley to sleep and went through the house, turning the lights off and locking up. He filled a couple of glasses of water and brought them back to the bedroom, putting them on the headboard. Riley remained snoring as Sam put on his durag and got in the bed with him, switching off the lights in their room. He pulled the blankets up and over them, then tucked Riley against his chest.

Riley’s snored quietly as Sam shifted him onto his side. Sam pressed one last goodnight kiss to the back of Riley’s neck, then settled down for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> _sappy endings are the best these days_
> 
> _thank you so much to the mods of marvelfans4BLM for organizing this event, i'm so grateful that i was able to do something to contribute. happy start of Black History Month, y'all!_


End file.
